How to Search In the Wiki
People generally come to Gotz Doll Wiki to both search for information on a specific doll or to identify a doll that has certain identifiable characteristics. In order to help both groups of people achieve their goals, we've designed Gotz Doll Wiki in a way that allows one to search for both specific and general characteristics. In order to do this, we've placed each doll that shares similar topical characteristics into multiple general sub-categories, in which you will find each Gotz Doll individually indexed. __TOC__ 1. Main Category: DOLL ANATOMY: Physical Features This category indexes individual dolls who share similiar specific physical features, together in one place. Each category is searchable and contains some of the following sub-categories: CATEGORY: HAIR (observable hair traits) *Hair Color (EX: blonde hair; brown to dark brown hair; black hair; red hair, etc) *Hair Length (EX: short hair; medium-length hair; long hair; bald, etc) *Hair Style (EX: straight hair; slightly curly hair; tightly curled hair; dolls with bangs, no bangs, etc) *Hair Type (EX: rooted hair; wigged hair) *Hair Material (dolls with Kanekalon hair, human hair, mohair, etc) CATEGORY: EYES (observable eye traits) *Eye Color (EX: blue eyes; brown to dark brown eyes; black eyes; gray eyes; green eyes, etc) *Eye Design (EX: dolls with decal eyes or pinwheel eyes) *Eye Type (EX: sleepy-eyes; fixed eyes; hand-painted eyes, etc) CATEGORY: SKIN (observable skin color) *Skin Type (EX: light-skinned; medium-dark skinned) CATEGORY: Other Notable Physical Features (other observable, specific physical characteristics) *Dolls with freckles *Dolls with glasses *Dolls with teeth Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each of these sub-categories. 2. Main Category: BODY TYPE: Body Characteristics This category indexes individual dolls who share similar, specific body characteristics, together in one place. Each category is searchable and contains some of the following sub-categories: *'Torso Type' (EX: soft-bodied; hard-bodied; breastplate dolls, etc) *'Torso Material' (EX: cloth; all-vinyl; mixture of cloth/vinyl; ceramic; porcelain, etc) Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each of these sub-categories. 3. Main Category: DOLL SIZES: Doll Sizes This category indexes individual dolls who share similar, specific doll sizes, together in one place. Each doll is searchable within its actual size category. For example, all dolls and baby dolls that are 45cm/18" in size are indexed within the 18" Dolls sub-category. This allows one to narrow down search results by searching for dolls strictly according to their size. We recommend that you search within the size category above and below if you do not find the doll you are looking for within its actual size category. We are looking at possibly grouping dolls by whole inch categories at some point in the future to make this search easier. Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each of these sub-categories (for now). 4. Main Category: DOLLS BY DECADE: Specific Decade Doll was Produced This category indexes individual dolls who share similar, specific year spans of production, together in one place. Each doll is searchable within its actual decade produced. *For example, dolls produced between 1980-1989 will be grouped together within that decade sub-category. Within each decade sub-category, each doll will be indexed by title, which includes their specific year of production (if known). **If you believe your doll was specifically produced in 1988, your doll will be individually listed with other dolls produced in 1988. Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each of these sub-categories. 5. Main Category: ARTICULATION TYPE: Types of Articulation These categories index dolls and baby dolls who share similar, specific types of articulation, together in one place. This category includes the following sub-categories: *'NON-ARTICULATED DOLLS and BABY DOLLS:' **'Non-Articulated Dolls and Baby Dolls': dolls with no articulated joints will be individually indexed within these main categories. *'ARTICULATED DOLLS and BABY DOLLS:' **'Partial-Articulated Dolls and Baby Dolls': all 2-3 jointed dolls will be individually indexed within this sub-category. **'Fully-Articulated Dolls and Baby Dolls': all 4-5 jointed dolls will be individually indexed within this sub-category. **'Multi-Articulated Dolls and Baby Dolls': all 6+ jointed dolls will be individually indexed within this sub-category. Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each main category, and each sub-category. 6. Main Category: GERMAN DOLL NAME: Official German/English Doll Classifications This category indexes dolls and baby dolls who share similar, specific German doll classifications, together in one place. *For Example: Perhaps you are looking specifically for your doll (or a group of dolls) within the WEICHSTEHPUPPE = SOFT STANDING doll category, your doll, along with all other similar dolls (if known) with that classification will be individually indexed here. Each Gotz Doll will be individually indexed within each of these sub-categories. 7. Main Category: NATIONALITY DOLLS This category indexes dolls and baby dolls who share similar, specific "Nationalities" together in one place. Dolls are placed in a specific sub-category only if their outfit (not their physical facial features) is intended to reflect a specific nationality.